1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a supporting device, more particularly to an adjustable supporting device for a display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional display device 3 that includes a liquid crystal display panel 31, a supporting unit 32, and a pivot unit 33 interconnecting the liquid crystal display panel 31 and the supporting unit 32. The liquid crystal display panel 31 is rotatable relative to the supporting unit 32, i.e., the angle between the liquid crystal display panel 31 and the supporting unit 32 can be adjusted, as shown in FIG. 1. The liquid crystal display panel 31 can also be pivoted from an initial position to a desired position by 90 degrees, as shown in FIG. 2.
In order to satisfy different requirements in the height of the liquid crystal display panel 31, the supporting unit 32 needs to be adjusted.
However, when adjusting the height of the liquid crystal display panel 31, detachment of certain elements (not shown) in the supporting unit 32 is required, thereby resulting in inconvenience during use.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide adjustable supporting device for a display panel which can overcome the aforesaid drawback associated with the prior art.
According to the present invention, there is provided an adjustable supporting device for a display panel. The adjustable supporting device comprises:
a supporting base;
a tubular coupling member disposed uprightly on the supporting base and extending in a first direction, the coupling member having an upper end, and a lower end connected to the supporting base;
a movable frame member movably extended into the coupling member and in friction engagement with the coupling member, the movable frame member including a frame body that has an upper end portion adapted to be coupled to the display panel, and a lower end portion formed with a receiving space and a passage groove communicated with the receiving space; and
a biasing member having a straight coupling portion passing through the passage groove in the lower end portion of the frame body and coupled to the coupling member, and a spiral portion connected to the coupling portion and disposed in the receiving space in the lower end portion of the frame body, the spiral portion having an axis, the biasing member providing a biasing force such that an equilibrium state among the biasing force, a friction force between the coupling member and the movable frame member, and the combined weight of the display panel and the movable frame member is achieved so as to maintain the movable frame member at a desired extended position between upper and lower limit positions relative to the coupling member.
The movable frame member further includes an axial rod extending through the spiral portion along the axis and in a second direction transverse to the first direction. The axial rod engages the frame body such that the spiral portion of the biasing member is positioned in the receiving space in the lower end portion of the frame body.